1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a force sense imparting/inputting apparatus that can generate a force sense in an operation member operated manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mechanical inputting apparatus in which an operation member is allowed to rotate or to linearly move by a mechanism is known. In the mechanical inputting apparatus of this kind, frictional force develops between members and operates as resistance force when the operation member is operated.
In a force sense imparting/inputting apparatus for generating a force sense by imparting torque or force to an operation member from an electric actuator that is electrically controlled, however, no apparatus is known that generates a force sense such as frictional force in the operation member, and such a force sense imparting/inputting apparatus has been desired.
Therefore, the inventor of this invention has started developing the invention to satisfy the requirement described above and has produced the following prototype in a development stage of the invention.
The prototype of the force sense imparting/inputting apparatus in the development stage of the invention includes an operation member capable of operating and rotating in both normal and opposite directions, such as a rotary knob, an electric actuator capable of imparting torque in both normal and opposite directions to the rotary knob, such as a motor, detection means for detecting an rotating direction and an rotating angle of the rotary knob, and control means for controlling the motor, that is, a CPU, so that force of a predetermined magnitude in the opposite direction to the rotating direction of the operation member can be imparted to the operation member in accordance with the operating direction of the operating member detected by the detection means.
Incidentally, no prior art reference that discloses any description related with the invention has been found up to this date.